For students or office workers, their desks are always full of various stationeries. For frequent travelers, the various stationeries cause even more inconvenience in carriage. Hence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,867 discloses a multi-functional stationery unit that is equipped with a craft knife, a tape ruler, a nail extractor, a pencil sharpener, a carton opener, a stapler, scissors and a hole puncher in a housing defined by a front cover, a front leading seat, a rear cover and a rear leading seat. The multi-functional stationery unit gathers some commonly used stationeries into a single unit for convenience of students, office workers and frequent travelers.